


I'm Sorry Kyungsoo

by buttaerfly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Buttplugs, Crying, M/M, Poorly written bdsm, huge insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttaerfly/pseuds/buttaerfly
Summary: Yixing was always so willing to please, but he’s also so eager to be hurt. Kyungsoo liked delivering pain, and Yixing was the biggest fucking painslut he’d ever met. They were a perfect match.





	I'm Sorry Kyungsoo

Yixing’s eyes cant help but go wide when Kyungsoo brings out the buttplug. Its bigger than anything he’s ever taken before, Yixing’s almost sure he will rip in half if the thing comes anywhere near his asshole. Kyungsoo tries to stifle a laugh when he sees his submissive’s expression. Kyungsoo cards his fingers through the chinese mans hair, a silent way of assuring him nothing will go wrong. 

“The longer you stall the less time you get to be stretched.” The words don’t mean to come out biting, but Kyungsoo wants to see his sub’s reaction. He wonders if he’ll cry, Kyungsoo wonders what Yixing’s hole will look like stretched out obscenely by the plug, how desperate Yixing will be to get the plug out of him, how he’ll beg for it to come out as soon as possible. Kyungsoo is getting hard at the thought. After a few moments, Yixing pulls away and kneels on the bed, presenting himself. 

Kyungsoo might’ve told a little lie. He intends to stretch the older man minimally, only enough to prevent any serious tearing, so he can feel the stretch when the plug goes in. He lubes his fingers before inserting them, scissoring and listening to Yixing moan as he massages the mans prostate, his dick slowly growing between his legs. Kyungsoo watches, the moans becoming louder until Kyungsoo assumes the older man is about to cum, then he withdraws his fingers with a slick pop.

“W-why…?” Yixing’s hole quivers from the emptiness.

“I said earlier, you stalled too long, so you’re prep will be shorter. Sorry hun.” Kyungsoo kisses his thigh before pouring more lube on Yixing’s hole. The older male buries his head into the sheets, muscles tensing as he prepares to have the large buttplug up his ass.

The tip is smallest than the plug, and it gives Yixing false hope of girth of the rest of the plug. Kyungsoo is deliberately slow, making Yixing feel every centimeter of it, paying attention to every sound coming from the man. As the middle of the plug slowly begins to enter Yixing, he begins to move away, trying to escape the stretch. Kyungsoo quickly locks his arm around Yixing’s hips, keeping him in one place.

“Baby, don’t play hardball with me.” Kyungsoo tried not to smile when he saw Yixing’s tear splotched face. It turned him on more than anything. “I’ll go slow, promise.” That calms Yixing down, and Kyungsoo goes at the same pace he did before. 

Eventually, the entire plug is seated inside Yixing. He shivers and he barely moves from his kneeling position. 

“It’s… It’s so big.” His voice quivers.

“I know sweetheart. That’s why I chose it. Seeing you cry… is really hot.” Kyungsoo is petting him again, pressing his rock hard cock against Yixing’s thigh. “You can’t even imagine how hard I’m going to fuck you when I take this out,” Kyungsoo trails his hands down the older mans body before circling his fingers against the stretched, puffy skin of Yixing’s hole, playing with the plug a little, soliciting a pained moan. “You have no idea how hot you look with being stretched like this. I bet when I fuck you, your hole will be like a fucking black hole, you won’t feel a god damn thing. You’d like that, would you Yixing?”

“I’d like it very much..”


End file.
